


Don’t Use Mint

by CottonCandyWhump



Series: Don’t Use Mint [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Drabble, mint - Freeform, mint allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump





	Don’t Use Mint

“Hey Lieutenant, where’s the mint?” Mills asks, going through the cupboards.

“Don’t use mint,” Casey orders, grabbing an apple.

“What?” Mills asks, confused.

“Don’t use mint,” Casey repeats before leaving the kitchen with no further explanation.


End file.
